Love Divine
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Once upon a time in ancient Egypt a goddess fell in love with a high priest, Can their love last through seven lifetimes? Through forever?
1. Kisara: Maiden of the Dragon

**Love Divine **

Prologue: Once upon a time a beautiful goddess fell in love with a young boy. She fell in love with a boy that did not exist. His soul was just being created, but when the young goddess saw the man the soul would become, she adored him immediately. The gods distrusted the hearts of mortals and claimed human love was fickle. Yet the young goddess pined for the boy. In time the Love Goddess took pity on her. She convinced the suspicious gods to allow for a test. The young goddess would be given a human body. She would go to earth and live as a mortal with no memory of her life in heaven. She would die and be reincarnated for seven cycles on earth. If during each of her seven lives she could find her beloved and he swore his love to her, then she could stay on earth and be with him. If he should fail to swear his love, or betray the love of the goddess, the young goddess would be called back to heaven and never be allowed on Earth again. With full faith in her love the young goddess became mortal, erased her memories, and was born into her first life; in the land of the pharaohs

**Kisara: Maiden of the Dragon **

The sun blazed down upon the golden dunes of Egypt. The people in the kingdom of the Nile were all busy working in tribute to their Pharaoh. When the sunlight fell upon the pyramids they blazed with the heat. Then the sun touched upon the palace. In the sunlight, the palace gleamed beautifully. There could be no doubt that it was a wonderful house for a god on earth. In the market, a mile away from the splendor of the palace, a young girl was walking. Many had turned to look at her. She had pale blonde hair, skin as white as a lily flower, and sapphire eyes. Against the sun-tanned Egyptians she stood out like a pearl amongst obsidian.

"Kisara," come in for lunch a voice called to the pale girl

"Coming mother," Kisara answered

Kisara rushed through the throng in the market place trying to reach the entrance to her house. She dodged and weaved with remarkable grace and agility. Just as her door was in sight she slammed into someone, and both of them fell down.

"Ow!" she groaned

She pushed herself upright.

"I'm so sorry I was running, and I wasn't watching," she apologized

She froze. She had just knocked down a young man. From his clothes she could tell he was a high priest, yet he was missing the traditional headdress. Even so he was a full head taller than her. Kisara noted the almond tone of his skin and definition of his muscles. The high priest had dark brown hair and azure indigo eyes, which were now glaring at her. Their eyes locked onto each other for a minute.

'A high priest! He could have me executed,' she cowered.

Kisara immediately fell to her knees in a bow.

"Hmph clumsy peasant," he scoffed.

With a flourish of his cape he walked away into the crowded market leaving Kisara staring after him.

Kisara finally made it back to the little shack house her family lived in. After a scolding for being late to lunch the food was placed before her, and lunch was eaten quickly and happily. After lunch Kisara was sent to the fields to help her two brothers gather the crop. After two hours of bending and lifting Kisara was fatigued. She arched her back. During this stretch she noticed that storm clouds had concealed the sun. Almost as if her eyes were the cue, the heavens begin to rain forth. The shower watered the fields and bathed the workers as they rushed out of the rain. Kisara rushed back to her shelter. She noticed a figure on the palace balcony looking up at the storm clouds. She was close enough to see that the mysterious figure had azure eyes.

Kisara groaned as one of the villagers gave her another kick. She was sure she would die from the pain soon. Losing her parents within one month and having her brothers sold off into slavery had been heartbreaking for her. Her family had always sheltered her from the hatred of the village, but now that they were all gone there was nothing to prevent the meaner villagers from taking out their frustrations on her. There was a whinny of a horse and the crowd parted before two high preists and a servant.

"High priest Seto! This girl has such an odd Ka," a voice called out

By now Kisara was too weak from the beating to maintain consciousness for much longer. She felt strong arms behind her back and heard conversation in the Hietic of the nobles, which she could not understand. She felt herself being lifted. The last thing she remembered before giving into her exhaustion were azure indigo eyes.

Kisara awoke in a room with nothing but brick walls and a bed.

"So you're awake," a voice drawled

A young guard stood peering in from the doorway.

"Yes," Kisara answered shyly

"Come, high priest Seto, and high priest Akunadin have been anxious to meet with you," The guard said

Kisara got up from the bed and followed the guard, reluctantly. He led her down dark hallways and stairs. Finally he stopped. Kisara saw that he had led her into a dungeon like room. There was a concrete ledge with four throne-like chairs on one side. There was also a sunken floor that was actually a platform held up by a large chain. On the floor the sounds of struggle could be heard. Kisara noticed large monsters fighting below. On the large chairs sat Seto and Akunadin. Akunadin glared at her, yet Seto's blue eyes watched her curiously.

"So this is the girl?" The older high priest spoke

"Yes, Akunadin sama," a smaller servant crowed

"Good, put her to the test," Akunadin announced

"But, Akunadin kun," Seto called out

"No buts, Seto, right now we need the power of a god to protect the palace. This girl has a great power within her. We need to extract it," Akunadin explained.

'So his name is Seto,' Kisara noted

Before she could do anything Kisara found herself in the middle of the sunken platform being glared at. Two large muscular men looked down at her menacingly. She backed up fearfully. The men summoned their spirit monsters, which lunged at the poor girl. Kisara prepared to be chomped by the leering creatures. She closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Kisara peeked and saw Seto guarding her. Suddenly, the adrenaline got to her, and she collapsed onto the ground. The prisoners advanced on Seto threateningly.

"The one who imprisoned us here. Maybe we should take this opportunity to show you how we feel, high priest," the lead prisoner growled

Seto noticed the chain holding up the platform. He made a quick decision, and sliced it through with his Millennium rod. The platform fell off to one side. Seto quickly latched one of the blades of his millennium rod onto the chain and grabbed Kisara with the other. The unconscious girl hung heavily on Seto's arm.

"Can't hold on much longer," Seto groaned

Just when he was about to slip, a large white dragon materialized. It wrapped its tail protectively around Seto and Kisara. Seto adjusted Kisara so that she was safely in his arms, bridal style. His feet touched solid ground again. The dragon disappeared, and Akunadin and the servants rushed to see if Seto was all right.

He placed Kisara on the ground.

"Yes her power is immense," Akunadin said, his eyes gleaming

"Sir, it seems that this girls Ba, and her Ka are one and the same. She can call upon it when she is in danger. Yet it takes her energy, and she falls unconscious," a servant put in

"Hmm then we'll just have to extract her Ba," Akunadin said

"But the only way to extract ba is to kill the vessel," Seto said

"Then that's what we'll do," Akunadin said.

With that Akunadin left, leaving Seto staring after him.

Kisara awoke again in the windowless room. Her stomach began to grumble, and she realized how hungry she was. Then she heard some footsteps. The door to her room was opened, and in stepped Seto. The two simply stared at each other for a minute.

"You are to be moved to a new room. Follow me," Seto stated firmly

Without another word Seto walked out. Kisara followed him. Soon she found herself in a slightly bigger room with a window and a small table. Seto stood in the doorway as Kisara looked around the room, when she turned to Seto he was gone. She sat down on the bed. Seto appeared in her doorway again. This time he had a bowl of soup with him. He placed it on the table and turned to leave.

"Seto sama," Kisara called

"What?" Seto asked

"Thanks," Kisara smiled

Seto nodded. He left, and gave instructions to the guard he had stationed there. When he turned the corner he looked back.

"Thank you Kisara," He said

'I would have fallen if you hadn't summoned your monster to protect us,'

Kisara sighed as she stared into the starry night sky. She had snuck out of the room Seto had moved her to. After the ordeal in the dungeon she had been kept on strict watch. Seto had said she was in danger, but had been vague in his explanations. Kisara had finally gotten frustrated with her solitary confinement and decided she wanted to get some air for a while. She breathed in the deep night air and flopped onto the desert sand. She relished the feel of the sand on her skin despite its scratchiness, and she began flapping her arms in the substance. The September sky glittered above her, and Kisara searched for virgo in the cosmos.

"Making sand angles?" a smooth voice spoke

"Seto sama!" Kisara gasped

She shot up into a sitting position. He was dressed in a sapphire blue robe and his gold jewelry glistened in the moonlight.

"I was...I" she stammered

He walked towards her.

"It's alright," he whispered

Instead of shouting at her as he normally would, he simply sat down beside her. Kisara was completely astonished by this.

'Isn't this high priest Seto? He has always acted as if he had a heart of ice. Was that just an act?'

"Are you well Seto Sama?" Kisara asked

"Yes," he said

Something in the way he said that told Kisara that there was something he was hiding. She decided that it would be unwise to push the issue now. So she simply turned back to the stars. The two teenagers sat there not speaking. They listened to each other's breathing simply accepting each other's company.

"The sky is so beautiful isn't it?" Kisara asked finally breaking the silence

"Yes," Seto answered again.

The wind blew by them quickly and the edge of Seto's blue robe blew back. Kisara then noticed the purple bruise on Seto's chest.

"Seto sama! you're hurt," she said

Seto quickly pulled his robe back into place.

"It's nothing. An injury I got in battle today," He said too quickly

Kisara then pulled him down a little ways to the Nile. There she ripped a piece of her dress off and dipped it in the water. She pulled back the robe and put the cold cloth on the bruise.

"You should have the palace doctors look at that," she said concerned," Seto sama, my room is near the stables. You haven't been to your horse all day. There was no battle,"

Seto turned away.

"Its alright for you to call me Seto," he said

"Don't change the subject, Seto," Kisara replied

He turned away and considered if he should tell her. He looked into her eyes and decided that she could be trusted.

"Akunadin and I had another fight, and he hit me," Seto said lamely

"I'm sorry," Kisara said

Before anything else could happen Seto broke down into tears. He cried silently still attempting to hold onto his pride. When he was done, he refused to look at Kisara, knowing she'd seen everything. She walked in front of him, and took his face in her hands. She again ripped off a little of her dress, and dipped it in the river. She then proceeded to wipe Seto's tears.

"I'll be here for you," she whispered

Their eyes locked again. Suddenly Kisara was aware of how close their faces were. Seto lost himself in her blue eyes and gentle touch. Seto leaned down, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Kisara's eyes widened with shock. Then she simply gave into the pleasure of being kissed. When they pulled apart, the two teens lapsed into silence. Kisara decided that she wanted to be back in her room. She wanted to think. Her heart was beating, and her mind was racing with what had just happened.

"I should go. It's late," she stammered

She turned to go.

"Kisara," Seto called out

"Yes," she answered

"Thank you," he said.

Kisara was awakened by a gentle knock at her door. She opened it, and there stood Seto.

"It's late! What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly

"I wanted to see you," Seto answered

Kisara was glad to see him. Ever since the kiss a week ago Seto had not been anywhere near her room.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked

Kisara was now curious. Seto took her hand. They rushed down the darkened corridors of the palace. Seto led the way with a small candle. He stopped in front of a statue and tapped it three times. The door slid out, and another hallway was revealed. Seto stepped into the hallway and followed it about 30 steps. The hallway ended in a moonlit garden. There was a lotus pond in the center of the large garden.

"Seto, It's beautiful," Kisara gasped

"I'm glad you like it. It's a secret garden. Noone knows about this place except me,"

"Why are you showing me this?" Kisara wondered

"Because I wanted you to know that I trust you. Also this is the best place for us to meet without getting caught," Seto said

"Caught?" Kisara wondered

"Yes, Akunadin would kill me if he found out," Seto said

The couple had begun walking through the garden. Seto walked a little further ahead and reached the lotus pond. A silver shaft of moonlight fell on Seto almost making him glow. The water glistened and large lotus blossoms floated near his fleet.

'He's devastatingly handsome,' she thought

Kisara memorized the gorgeous image. Then she went to Seto and hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she smiled

Seto slipped his arms around her and smiled.

"Your welcome," he answered

Kisara lifted herself, and the two kissed again. This time with no awkwardness

Within the next three months Kisara and Seto met in various places throughout the palace that were hidden or hard to find. They spent time together sometimes talking, sometimes simply being near each other. Both Seto and Kisara looked forward to each meeting. More and more they had come to care deeply for each other.

Kisara watched happily as Seto swam around. She dangled her feet in the water. This time Seto had decided to meet in a private bath. Kisara looked around the room and noted some of the scented oils nearby. She turned back and noticed that Seto had disappeared.

"Seto?" she called out softly, "Seto,"

In the next minute she was pulled under water. She jumped back to the surface in a heartbeat and found herself face to face with a grinning Seto.

"Gotcha," Seto whispered

"You," Kisara hissed

She dunked him underneath and swam off to the shallow end. Seto resurfaced and swam after her. Kisara rested against the edge of the pool-sized bathtub. She turned to face Seto. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and waded to the stairs, giggling. She sat down on the top step. Seto stood on the bottom step in the water, and the two lovers simply smiled at each other.

Seto climbed to the top step and bent down and kissed his lover. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist. Kisara leaned back onto the ground surrounding the pool. She was now lying down. Seto moved his arms to prop himself above her. Kisara could feel her heart beating faster than it ever had before. She lifted herself up and kissed Seto on his neck. She dragged her lips upward and they landed on his lips again. Seto broke the kiss only to kiss Kisara on the neck. She moaned softly. Their legs became intertwined. At this Seto pulled back and looked into Kisara's eyes. Both parties knew that they had initiated something.

"Are you sure about this?" Seto asked

Kisara nodded. She kissed Seto on the cheek and ran her hands through his hair. The two lovers kissed again and shared their first night.

"I'll miss you," Kisara stated simply

Seto looked at his beloved. He hugged her.

"I'll only be gone for a little while," Seto said

The two lovers stood in Kisara's room. Seto's priestly duties had required him to go to a ceremony at Karnak, and so he was saying goodbye. Kisara nodded against Seto's chest. The two pulled apart.

Seto had not told Kisara that the situation in Egypt was dire, that he was actually going to battle against the deadly shadow monsters. He could not tell her that there was strong possibility that he would not come back.

"Kisara, if I don't get the chance to tell you; I love you, and I always will," Seto said

"I love you too, Seto," Kisara answered

Kisara's heart swelled with joy at the knowledge that Seto truly did love her. The two lovers hugged again. Kisara wanted this to last forever.

Seto had finally managed to return to the place. The evil was defeated and Egypt was safe again. He was weary but, instead of going to his room and resting, he went to Kisara's room. He walked in, but found the room strangely empty.

'Where is she?" he wondered

A scream rang out through the night. Seto recognized it immediately. He rushed from the room and into the temple. There, unconscious on the floor, was Kisara. He rushed over to the maiden and lifted her in his arms. Blood leaked from a stab in her side. The crimson liquid flowed staining his priestly clothes and hands. Still he held her close.

"Kisara, come on wake up. Don't leave me here," Seto cried.

Kisara opened her eyes.

"Seto," she moaned out softly

She was so weak her voice was barely audible.

"Shh, I'm here. C'mon we'll get the doctors to help, and they'll fix this," Seto said

Despite her intense pain Kisara smiled for her lover.

"Seto.. I want to give you something," She whispered

She placed both her hands on his face, and then Seto felt energy flow through him.

"Save your strength. We'll have plenty of time for gifts when you're well again," Seto said trying to sound positive.

"I love you, Seto" Kisara breathed

Her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp.

"Kisara? Kisara?" Seto called out

"Seto, A portion of my soul will remain with you," Kisara said

"I don't want your soul, I want you here with me," Seto said

Kisara did not respond. Seto hung his head in grief. Tears dripped from his cerulean eyes. Black hatred and bitterness filled Seto's heart. He would get whoever did this. He would make them pay. A tablet within the temple began to glow. It levitated before Seto. He looked up and noticed it was blank. There was a bright flash of light. After the light dimmed enough for Seto to see, he could clearly make out the picture etched into the stone; a fierce white dragon roaring at the sky. Seto recognized the dragon in the carving as the one that had protected Kisara and him so long ago.

Seto lived out his life never forgetting his beloved. When he died, Kisara's soul was released from the tablet and floated up to heaven. She found herself standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by cottony clouds. Then a woman appeared before her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am the goddess of rebirth. You are here to receive a new life,"

The goddess passed her hands over Kisara and chanted, Kisara found herself plummeting back to earth.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

I haven't read much of the manga for the memory arc so if I screwed up some details I apologize. Kisara is the first of seven lives. Kisara binds her soul to Seto but after he dies her soul is released and reincarnated. So I think that's how that is going to work. Thanks for reading and please review. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Sayonara


	2. Athene: Princess of Hearts

**Athene****: Princess of Hearts **

The early morning air was thick with heat and anticipation as a large crowd waited in front of the temple of Apollo. People from all over the world had come to Adelphi on this day to seek the wisdom of the oracle. The crowd was filled with people in clothes of every style imaginable and in every color of the rainbow. The Oracle at Delphi was famous. Those who made the pilgrimage to the temple were allowed to ask one question and the oracle would answer. A young blonde woman in a crimson chiton entered the temple. She was followed by two young girls. One girl was ten years old and dressed in a pink chiton; she had olive dark skin, russet hair and emerald green eyes. The second girl was six years old, and she had golden blonde hair, cream white skin, and violet eyes. The youngest girl wore a fancy royal blue chiton with gold trim. She rushed up the steps into the temple giggling. The older blonde and the young brunette rushed after her.

"Hurry, Nurse Hestia. Hurry, Demeter," The young girl called back

"Princess Athene, please try to behave," Nurse Hestia called to the young blonde who ran further into the temple.

Soon Hestia had caught up to Athene, and she took the princess's hand.

"Princess, please try to behave," Hestia begged

Athene offered gold to the temple as a sacrifice, and then Hestia wrote a question on a piece of parchment-'What is Princess Athene's fate?'- and handed it to the priestess on duty. The priest carried it to the inner sanctum for the oracle to read and answer. Meanwhile Hestia, Athene, and Demeter made sacrifices to Apollo to gain his blessing for their city state. Soon the priestess was back.

"The oracle says that the princess must seek out the missing part of her soul, and where she finds it, she will find her destiny," the priestess read

"Thank you," Hestia said. She bowed and forced Athene into a bow.

It did not take long for the three girls to find their horses and begin the ride back to the palace at Athens. The girls rode on until the sky began to darken. The path became harder to see. Suddenly a storm blew in, and it began to rain.

Athene leaned close to her pony, trying to keep warm. There was a deafening crack as lightening struck barely a few feet away. The horses reared up and galloped off in three different directions. Athene tried to rein her horse to follow after Hestia, but the rain fell harder and obscured her vision- everywhere was water and darkness. She was separated from them.

"Hestia! Demeter! Pegasus, Stop!" Athene tried to shout commands to her horse, but the wind drowned her out.

Pegasus reared up as lightening struck close by again. She fell off the horse and groaned in pain.

"Help! Someone Help!" Athene called

The rain lashed at her, and pain throbbed through her body. She heard the boom of thunder and saw the sky light up once more. Then she fainted.

When Athene opened her eyes, she saw a young boy looking down at her. She would have guessed that he was about six. He had chocolate brown hair and midnight blue eyes that peered at her curiously. Somehow those blue eyes seemed so familiar. Athene noticed how warm she felt. She was lying on a large wool blanket covered with another wool blanket in front of a warm fire in a small house. Hestia and Demeter were sitting at a table nearby. Athene tried to lift herself up. A sharp pain shot up her arm. She winced

"You sprained it. I found you in the storm and brought you to my home. My name is Sethos," the young boy smiled.

"Sethos," Athene whispered. Athene felt a soft calm flow over her, and she fell back on the bed and back to sleep.

* * *

"Sethos," Athene mumbled

"Mistress, you were mumbling in your sleep," A soft voice called.

Athene looked around. The small cabin had disappeared. She was now in a room with a high ceiling, large decorative pillars, and marbel floors. She was back in the palace. She was lying in her bed, and she had been dreaming about something that had happened eleven years ago. Demeter stood at her mistress's bed side looking down worriedly.

"It's alright, it was just a dream Demi," Athene said

She noted that it was very early in the morning. Apollo's chariot had yet to appear in the eastern sky.

"I suppose this is a sign that we should start the day early. Lets get up then," Athene said climbing out of bed.

Demeter tied gold sandals on for her mistress and then handed her a yellow dress. Athene pulled on a robe, and walked to the nearest bathing pool. She stepped softly into the water and shivered as it was still cold from the early morning air. She ducked under the water and swam. She rubbed herself with some bathing salt and then dried off and put on the dress. Demeter met her after coming from her own bath in the servants' pool.

The sun was just rising and Athene decided to take a walk in the courtyard. Outside she could see the sun as it shone on the acropolis and the beautiful Parthenon which sat atop it. Athene walked into the village, and then found herself walking toward the soldiers' houses. They were close to the palace. Despite the early morning, she could hear the soldiers training already. She wandered close. The soldiers had sticks and were practicing their hand to hand combat techniques. There at the front she saw him and waved. The young boy waved back. He still had the deep brown hair and midnight blue eyes, but now he was sixteen. He appeared skinny, but she knew that he was strong. He was also a top notch athlete. Yes, Athene well remembered the day Sethos joined the Athenian army.

* * *

A ten year old Athene was wandering around the palace in search of her sisters and Demeter as they were all in the middle of a game of hide and seek. She slipped into the royal chamber and noticed that a young boy was kneeling before the king.

"Many praises noble king, Theseus. I have come from my farm on the plains of Attica to humbly ask to serve in your army.

"Why do you volunteer for my army child?" Theseus asked

"Because I wish to serve my city state and gain honor, Sire" the boy replied

"What is your name?" the king asked

"Sethos, Sire," the boy answered. He looked up.

Athene gasped. She recognized the boy immediately as the one who had rescued her before.

"Come with me, young Sethos," Theseus commanded

The king rose, and Sethos followed nervously. Athene tried to stay in the shadows and tailed them.

They arrived at the training area. The young soldiers were busy practicing. Then he picked out a young boy in the crowd who was about twice as heavy and a few inches taller than Sethos. The two of them were led to a ring.

"This is Democles. If you can incapacitate him or knock him out of the ring then you win and earn the right to join my army," Theseus explained.

Athene looked on worriedly. Democles was one of the strongest boys in the army. Could Sethos beat him?

Sethos stepped into the ring seemingly unconcerned. Democles made the first move. He swung straight for Sethos' head. Sethos ducked out of the way and rammed his fists hard into Democles' belly. Democles' eyes bulged, but he righted himself. He grabbed Sethos' hand and twisted it painfully. Sethos gritted his teeth against the pain and slammed his foot down on Democles' foot. At this point a crowd had gathered and was happily cheering both competitors on. Democles yelped in pain, and Sethos took the opportunity to jab an elbow into Democles' back and quickly get in a punch on the face. He then rammed into Democles and knocked him down. Finally, he delivered a well placed kick and Democles was on the ground. Those who had been cheering for Sethos, Athene included, now gave an approving cry.

Theseus then congratulated Sethos.

"Very Well, Perithous. Take young Sethos and show him to his quarters. In the morning he will begin training with the other soldiers," the king decreed proudly

Athene would learn later that Sethos had also joined the army to help provide money for his father's farm and his little brother Mokuba. Since Sethos lived so close she visited with him often, and they would play together. They grew up together at that palace. She grew into a beautiful princess, and he became captain of the army.

* * *

Athene smiled. Despite it all the two had still remained good friends. Sethos dismissed the troops for a break and walked over to Athene.

"What are you doing out so early?" he asked

"I had a dream and it woke me early," she replied

The two walked off. They wandered into the agora where everywhere was chaos and noise. Then they went to the courtyard and talked about nothing. Athene always felt so comfortable around Sethos. It was only around him that she felt at peace. While they walked Athene picked flowers and soon she had netted them into a crown. Sethos took the crown and placed it on her head, laughing.

"Tell me. Have you composed any more songs," Sethos asked her

"Yes, I've created a new song for the harp. Father says he might let me play it at the festival" Athene answered

"That's good. You always make such beautiful music, Athene," Sethos said

Athene blushed at the complement

"Thank you, Sethos," she answered

Soon Sethos had to leave for training though and bid her goodbye.

"Princess Athene, your father calls for you," Hestia said as she found Athene in the arbor. Athene found it odd that she should be summoned.

"Coming," she called. She headed toward the throne room.

When she reached the chamber, Athene noticed two men standing before her father. One of the men was about thirty five. His hair was dark brown, and he had grey eyes. The young man standing next to him appeared twenty, and he had black hair and brown eyes. Athene recognized both of them, Heinos-the younger of the two- and his guard Timeaus.

"Athene, I trust you know Heinos and Timeaus," Theseus said

"Yes, father," Athene answered

Heinos was a noble in her father's court. He was a notorious womanizer, and Athene suspected him of plotting to take the throne. Right then he was leering at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"My precious princess, I have just finished telling your father that I would like you to consider me as your suitor," Heinos said lasciviously.

'Never in a thousand years,'Athene thought

As princess and an Athenian she was expected to be courteous to all her suitors. So Athene tried her best to swallow her dislike and smile.

"I am honored, and I will consider his proposal," Athene said flatly.

"Heinos, I believe that shall be all for the day. My daughter has much to think of,"

"I doubt she will need long, my king. Good day," Heinos said with a sneer.

He gestured to Timeaus and they turned and left.

"I will not marry that horrid man," Athene ranted

"Athene, all those who know him suspect he wants my throne. Marrying one of my daughters would make it all too easy. You are my eldest daughter and the first to reach a marriageable age. Heinos is determine that he be your husband. He has threatened that if anyone else were to offer themselves as your suitor he would ruin them. As I live, he will not marry you, but I am old. If I die, and no other suitors step forward, there will be nothing to stop him," Theseus explained.

Athene thanked her father for his protection and then left for her chambers.

* * *

That night the family sat down to dinner. In the middle of the meal Theseus suddenly rose with a pained expression. He was clutching his chest. He gasped and sputtered. Athene rushed to her father's side.

"My daughter, I'm sorry," Theseus breathed.

His eyes glazed over-he was dead.

One of the servants sniffed his wine.

"Arsenic!" the servant gasped

"Father!" Athene screamed

She buried her face in his chest and wept bitterly.

* * *

Everyone knew that Heinos was behind the king's poisoning, but Heinos had threatened all of them with a fate worse than Sisyphus if they dared to accuse him. As Athene watched her father's body burning on the funeral pyre, she felt an overwhelming sense of lost. She stood there motionless and dumbstruck until the sun sank low below the horizon and the embers burned low. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Sethos looking down kindly at her.

"He was kind to me. If there is anything I can do, let me know," Sethos said

Athene turned to him teary eyed. A breeze blew her black mourning veil.

"Sethos you are my dearest friend, but there is very little you can do," Athene said sadly

Sethos wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against him.

"Wait Sethos… there is something you can do," Athene said

"What?" Sethos wondered

"Marry me," Athene breathed

"Princess with all due respect," Sethos began

"Sethos, please you're the only one I can trust. If you don't, I'll be forced to marry Heinos," Athene pleaded

Sethos looked at her. He'd known her since childhood, and he did care for her. He felt he always wanted to protect her, and he was more comfortable with her than with any other woman. The more he thought about it the better the idea sounded.

"Alright," he answered

Athene hugged him affectionately. She was no longer in danger.

* * *

Athene and Seto agreed to wait for three weeks out of respect for the fallen Theseus. Preparations for the wedding were carried out in secret to guard against Heinos's interference. So it was that three weeks later Athene stood as her ladies in waiting fussed over her. She wore a white and gold dress. She was bathed and perfumed. The young princess paced nervously.

"Mistress, you should stay calm," Demeter advised

"I know, I should be cool and collected for this, but I can't help it," Athene said

"You have nothing to worry about. Sethos is a good man, and he will take good care of you," Hestia said

"You're right this will be fine," Athene agreed

"I feel so proud, almost like a mother" Hestia cried

"Who was my real mother anyway?" Athene wondered

It was odd. Hestia had taken care of her since Athene was very little. She had raised Athene right next to her own daughter, Demeter. Athene had never known her true mother. In all her seventeen years Athene had never thought to ask about her real mother.

"Your mother was Helen, the daughter of Zeus and Queen Leda. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and every man wanted her. Your father took her and the two grew to care for another. He lay with her and you were born. Then her kinsmen came and bore her back to her kingdom, Sparta. You were hidden in my house at the time where they did not seek to look. She called out for you. She would have been proud to have you for a daughter," Hestia said

"Thank you Hestia," Athene said hugging her nurse

A female servant arrived in the room.

"Mistress it is time," the servant said

Nervousness fluttered all through her body. Hestia and Demeter placed the wedding veil on Athene's head. Athene took a deep breath, and walked toward the wedding altar. Sethos stood there waiting for her. He was dressed in a white robe with purple trim. The moonlight shined in the background, and he stood surrounded by white granite pillars.

'He's never looked so handsome,' Athene thought

She took his hand and the ceremony began.

* * *

Athene sat beside Sethos at the head of the wedding feast. The table was laden with all kinds of delicious food. There was also a lute and harp playing in the background.

"Thank you for doing this, Sethos," Athene whispered

Sethos answered by squeezing her hand affectionately.

In the middle of the merrymaking Heinos stormed into the feast.

"How dare you? How dare you defy me and marry this glorified farm boy?" Heinos raged

Sethos stood.

"Is there something you want to say to my wife?" Sethos said coldly

"Sethos…" Athene said worriedly holding his arm.

"I'll be alright," Sethos reassured her.

Heinos walked up to Sethos and punched him in the stomach. Sethos answered with a punch right to the face. He then followed with a blow to the chest. Heinos reeled and then came back with a kick into Sethos' side. Sethos then knocked Heinos into a pillar. Heinos tried to rise to his feet. At this Athene stepped in with a jab right to his face. Heinos rushed out of the feast. Later that night he slit his throat in shame. Athene took Sethos to a quiet room and got a wet cloth. She had him lie down on the bed. Then she began to dab gently and clean his wounds. Soon the pain had dulled. Athene moved to wipe the cuts one more time. As her hand touched his skin, his hand caught her own. She stared deep into his sapphire blue orbs. Then he leaned in close and kissed her.

They pulled apart and Athene's body was suddenly flushed. She put the cloth and water away. Sethos had fallen asleep. She climbed in next to him and snuggled close. She fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

It was a cloudy day a month after the wedding. A messenger on a dark horse appeared on the road from Mycenae. A servant showed him to the throne room.

"Prince Sethos of Athens and Princess Athene, I come from Mycenae bearing a message from the high king, Agamemnon. He requests your assistance in a joint effort of the great kings of Greece to join his fleet and sail to Troy, where we are to make war to avenge the insult on the house of King Menelaus and retrieve his stolen wife; Helen," the messenger said

"Seeing as war is not a decision to be made lightly, I will give you my response in the morning. Until then you are a guest in my castle. Hestia, prepare his room please,"

It was late in the evening and Athene wandered down to the temple. There were many thoughts rolling around in her head. One of them concerned the fact that her mother had just run off with another man. She found herself in front of the statue of Athena. She smiled. She had always been proud that she had been named for such a wise and noble goddess. Suddenly, she noticed a glimmer of light. No it couldn't be. There before her stood the goddess Athena. Athene bowed reverently.

"Mighty Athena, how can I serve you?" the princess said

"You sought my guidance did you not?" Athena said matter-of factly

"I am honored you would help a mere mortal like me," Athene replied

"This war will bring about dark times. However Agamemnon has managed to unite the fractured city states of Greece. He thinks he will return from Troy more powerful. If you do not join him, his lust for power will destroy you," the goddess warned

"I see. Thank you fair Athena," The princess said gratefully

Athena had gone as mysteriously as she had come. Athene returned to the palace and told Sethos what she had learned.

"Messenger, I have decided that Athens will join the coalition. I will commit five hundred of my best troops to the cause," Sethos announced

"My master, Agamemnon, will be glad for your assistance," the messenger answered.

He waited another night as the forces were assembled. Unfortunately Sethos himself was part of the forces to be sent to Agamemnon. Athene decided that she would go with Sethos and see him off at Aulis. As Athene approached the port she was amazed. Thousands of soldiers stood in formation. The phalanxes gleamed in their shining bronze armor. A thousand ships with bright blue sails floated leisurely in the harbor. Surely the Trojans would not be able to fight this army. They arrived just as the winds began to blow. Sethos and his men found ships. Sethos climbed the plank to board his ship. He turned and the winds blew his hair. As she glanced up at him, Athene realized just how much he meant to her. She remembered his friendship, his strong arms, and his smile. He had been good to her. She was happy when he was with her. Ten years flashed before her eyes. She ran up the gang plank and hugged him.

"Remember I'll be waiting for you in Athens. I love you Sethos," she whispered to him.

Sethos leaned down and kissed her. His dear Athene-As he held her in his arms he realized how much he would miss her.

"Know that nothing will keep me from returning to you. I love you too," Sethos said

He walked onto the ship and Athene held back tears as she watched him go.

It would be over ten years before she saw him again.

* * *

Athene waited. Everyday she watched the horizon for any sign of Sethos. Persephone ventured into the underworld and returned signaled by the changing of the seasons. Athene passed the time writing music, presiding over court, and weaving dresses on her loom. Finally when she'd almost given up hope, he returned. He was older. He looked weary and she could see that his eyes had witnessed terrible things. At first he was cold and distant. In time he became his old self. There was time enough for them to grow old together. Athene breathed out his name in her last breath.

She felt light and at peace. Again she floated in the misty clouds. Ranea, the goddess of rebirth, appeared again and passed her hands over Athene. Once more she felt herself falling to Earth. Her soul became heavy and all became darkness.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Yes! Chapter two is done. Sorry it took so long(six months Wow!). I was just majorly procrastinating. First there was school then there's my mom's store.

I did screw up some things. Theseus did kidnap Helen when she was young (wanting to sleep with a daughter of Zeus), but obviously she didn't have a child by him named Athene. Matter of fact the suggestion I got was that he never got to sleep with Helen. Seeing as Theseus kidnapped Helen it seems very unlikely that Agamemnon would invite Athens to join in a coalition against Troy to bring Helen back to her husband, but that's the only way my story works. I also mention his friend Perithous who is supposed to be dead. In reality Theseus died years after he kidnapped Helen after political turmoil in Athens forced him into exhile. Also I say that Athene looks out at the acropolis and the Parthenon, but I don't think they were built until long after the Trojan war which was about 1250 B.C.E . Yeah I know I changed Seto's name. I just wanted to give him a more Grecian feel. I apologize for any other inaccuracies. Also, Bakura's Pheonix, I'm sorry there isn't more direct involvement with the war, but you asked for her to be in Athens which kind of removes her from the action. Thanks for reading. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to 

Thanks for being a part of this. I've accidentally deleted my archive of profiles so if you've sent in a profile and it isn't in the reviews of this story, then I don't have your profile. Therefore I need you to resubmit your profiles. I won't be able to update until I get a few more profiles in. So if you want another chapter, I need those profiles.

I can't say this enough I desperately need more profiles to continue with this story.

Queen of Faeries1, why would Christian Rosencreuz show Prince Henry Yami around the kingdom? They're supposed to be enemies.


End file.
